


Be Careful What You Wish For

by plotholes_ahead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Begging, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Like Why Do I Always Do That, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Somehow I Made This Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead
Summary: Eli has the day off. He's enjoying his time alone while Thrawn’s on duty, but he wishes the Chiss could be there with him. At the height of his day, an unexpected arrival may be just what he wished for, but is it truly what he wanted?
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorta easing into this, so be gentle. : )
> 
> Heed the tags! 
> 
> Thank you to JessKo for the amazing beta, encouragement, and for making me feel braver than I am. <3 And also for teaching me a language I claim fluency in; you da real MVP. 
> 
> Honorable mention to the whole of Thrawn’s Chair Chat for rattling off the most inspiring, drool inducing, filthy list of words and phrases when I first wrote this fic. Y'all most certainly gave my phone a virus!

Eli Vanto was alone, and he would be for a couple more hours still. His and Thrawn’s shifts occasionally overlapped, meaning Eli was free to do as he pleased until his secret lover’s shift ended. That usually meant sleeping; lots of sleeping. But today it meant lounging around Thrawn’s personal quarters and flipping through the best entertainment the Chimaera’s holonet channels had to offer.

Thrawn had already left by the time Eli had awoke. So he’d showered, letting the warm water ease the tension from his shoulders, and took advantage of the steamy situation to obtain some release all by his lonesome. Then he unhurriedly made himself breakfast, which he brought back to Thrawn’s extra large bed, dressed in burgundy sheets because for some reason the Chiss liked that color best. 

Eli skimmed the holochannels, pausing at a love scene in an undoubtedly horrible rom-com. His heart ached as he wished he and Thrawn could so openly display their affections, but their romantic interactions could not even be whispered about excitedly, like a bad rumor. Instead, they were forced to keep their feelings under wraps, hidden from the universe and entirely nonexistent.

Lost in his thoughts, Eli sighed aloud and resigned himself to the fact that this was the life he’d chosen when he’d fallen in love with the only alien in the Imperial Navy. An involuntary smile touched his lips at that thought.

And now he missed Thrawn; missed his glowing eyes that Eli somehow found comforting, missed his small smiles, missed his body curled up next to his when they slept, missed his deep voice whispering in his ear, missed his big, blue…

Eli worked his fingers under the waistband of his pants to take himself in hand, stroking lazily inside the soft fabric.

He turned his head, rubbing his cheek along the downy pillowcase and inhaled. Thrawn’s bed was one of Eli’s favorite places to be. As one of the many perks of being an Admiral, it was far superior to any standard issue Imperial bed, and it always smelled like _him_. 

Eli breathed in deep once more, erection growing in his palm as the crisp, fresh scent filled his nostrils. He delighted in the sudden remembrance of what Thrawn kept tucked away in his small bedside table, typically only brought out for ‘special occasions’. Eli masturbating in Thrawn’s bed didn’t qualify, but Thrawn didn’t have to know. Hopping out of bed, he stripped himself nude and sought out his favorite toys from the drawer along with Thrawn’s classy bowl of lube, adorned with his favorite creature on the bottom, before crawling back into bed.

He dropped the tapered plug onto the bed beside him and let the string of seven identical, rounded beads coil next to it. He then positioned the bowl of lube strategically in the blankets so as not to tip it over. Snuggling deeper into the warm sheets, he took his time stroking himself, cock slowly filling to full hardness at thoughts of Thrawn and what they could be doing if he was here.

The program on the screen changed and Eli found it ruining the mood, so he switched over to more explicit programming, clicking through some random porn channels until he found something of at least mild interest to him. It didn’t really matter what was on; thinking of Thrawn’s massive cock or his hot mouth on Eli was usually all it took. 

He reached for the small plug he’d obtained from the drawer and dipped it into the small ceramic basin of lube, bending his knees and spreading his legs. A few drops splashed onto the sheets below as he brought the tapered end to his entrance, beginning to ease it open with less care than perhaps Thrawn would. His lover was typically very gentle at first, working him over with copious amounts of care until Eli was all but begging for it. It was at that point that the nails and teeth would come out, and it was that delicious intersection, where pleasure blurred with pain, that always did Eli in. 

He let out a half frustrated, half aroused groan. Why couldn’t Thrawn be here now? 

When he found his body unyielding to the plugs girth, his whole body tensed. He closed his eyes; imagined Thrawn above him, imagined how his own body would mold to conform with the other man’s, imagined how it would feel to have his cock slide inside. Eli applied steady pressure, and the plug slid in.

He paused for a moment to let the heavy metal sit inside of him like a thick stone, it’s girth pressing against all sides, taking up all empty space. The couple on the screen was engaging in a rather ridiculous display of impossible feats that Eli found interesting enough to draw his attention for a moment. He tilted his head in curiosity and a glint to his left caught his eyes which flashed to the gleaming beads beside him, shiny and smooth. His mouth watered, eager anticipation stirring newfound desire. Feeling prepped and ready, he carefully removed the plug from his body and set it aside.

The metal beads weighed a bit more than he remembered, but then again Thrawn was usually the one to insert them for him. He dipped a single sphere, strung with six others, into the thick liquid and watched a line drip slowly off and back into the bowl. He pressed the cool object against his opening, twisting its moistened surface against his hole. It took some coaxing before his body fully accepted the object, relishing the heightened stretch at the bead’s greatest width. He held it there for a couple heartbeats, getting used to the sensation before relaxing again as it slid inside. 

Biting his own lip, he thought of Thrawn; bending him over his desk, pressing him up against cool shower tiles, on his knees before him, eyes bright and glittering in a way that only the act of fucking Eli could produce.

He twirled his finger around the cord. Breathing out and relaxing, he pulled the string, hearing the slick pop of the ball slip out before pushing it back in. He lowered his head to the pillow and closed his eyes once more, losing himself to the tantalizing sensation, the sensitive nerves around his rim firing in rapid succession. When ready, he forced himself to wait just a little longer until the desire to be _filled_ grew unbearable, making his body tingle as his mind screamed for more.

Pressing another sphere inside, he let out an audible whine into the empty room as the bead stretched him wider. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft, enjoying the slow drag and pull of the motion out to the tip before sinking his firm grip back to the base. He gingerly took his balls in hand and gave them a brief tug before returning his attention to his cock. 

Hooking an arm under a single lean leg to open himself further, he prepped another metal orb, groaning loudly when the ball sank in deep to meet the others. His cock twitched at the insertion. He scooped some lube from the bowl and drizzled it over his cockhead just for fun, watching the liquid cascade over the bulbous shape and along his considerable length.

Gripping the base, he _squeezed_ to almost the point of pain. He rested like that, breathing through the blood throbbing in the tip of his cock. He watched, eyes half-lidded, as the man on the screen had his face pressed to the hilt of another’s shaft, swallowing it down his throat. Eli chewed on his bottom lip.

Attention returning to his own need pulsating in his palm, he noted with strange satisfaction how it had turned a darker shade of pink. And he loved it. Anticipating the coming sensation, his eyelids closed before he released his tight hold with a lewd expletive, blood rushing through his cock in a wave of heat. Stroking his length, long and slow at first, he shuddered when his thumb glided over the sensitive, still red tip.

His hips jerked at the feeling and the beads shifted within him. Another whine from his parted lips, more urgent this time, broke free as his movements became rough and hurried, pleasure building too much too soon. He needed more. He wasn’t full enough. If Thrawn were here, he would know _exactly_ what to do.

He pushed another slick orb into his channel, exerting more effort to get it in. The metal settled heavily inside of him, pressing perfectly onto his prostate. 

“Oh stars... _yes_ …”

His eyes rolled back at the sweet, escalating pleasure. The arm hooked under his knee flexed, pulling his leg closer to his chest.

_Thrawn._

He was vaguely aware of the grunts and slapping sounds from the actors on the screen.

_Taking him from behind._

He stroked himself in earnest now; grinding his ass into the sheets.

_His large blue hand covering the back of his head, pulling his hair._

He lifted both feet off the bed and into the air. An unfettered cry erupted from him as the beads dropped further, pressing harder against that perfect spot. His eyes shut tight, his hand working himself to the brink of release.

_Making him cry out._

He rolled his hips over and over, pushing the beads more firmly onto his prostate to light it up, stroking his cock even harder, mindlessly increasing his speed, grunting with the effort. He was so close...

Thrawn knew Eli had spent the day in his quarters. He hadn’t been entirely sure as to what the human was doing, not until he heard the noises coming from the other side of his bedroom door. 

He palmed the access panel and entered in time to witness Eli climaxing, legs in the air, his face screwed up in pleasure and shock at his sudden appearance, expression switching almost comically between the two as he fiercely pumped his fist, pulling a single, shiny sphere from his body at the same time.

“Th-Thrawn! Oh, _fuck…_ ” 

Thrawn remained motionless and stoic as he stared at his panting lover, eyes wide, stomach covered in his own cum, cheeks burning crimson. He turned to close the door behind him, hiding his smirk as he shut them both inside the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take a poll: What do you think Thrawn will do next? ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Thrawn stepped further into his private quarters; hungrily drinking in the sight of his lover with his legs spread apart, toy still lodged deep inside of him. Human eyes watched him with apparent apprehension as he moved closer. Eli’s hand maintained a loose grip on his fading erection, chest still heaving, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead.

The Chiss’s glowing eyes scanned the scene, noting Eli showing off his more flexible abilities; that man’s body could bend the same way his mind could bend around numbers. His feet lowered to the sheets in a futile attempt at humility. No doubt he was fully aware of his current sticky situation.

Thrawn stood over him, gaze crawling up and down his lithe form, lingering on the cum splattered across his abdomen. He knelt on the mattress, knees sinking into the plush material. 

Eli tried closing his legs but was stopped by a restraining blue hand on each of his kneecaps, pushing them apart again. Thrawn’s eyes bored into his all the while, glimpsing the human’s throat muscles as he swallowed hard. He ran his fingernails lightly along one gorgeous, tan thigh. Eli shivered, tiny bumps appearing on his skin. 

This was going to be fun. 

Eli’s expression did not hold guilt, but it definitely held concern for what Thrawn might think about finding him in his present state. 

_Tempted_ , was the answer. 

The obnoxious squealing and over exaggerated moans of the porn stars on the screen behind him drew his attention. He turned to see two men and two women engaging in what was sure to be unsatisfactory intercourse. With a derisive snort he flipped the switch on the remote and the room fell silent. 

He turned back to his human, brown eyes surveying him cautiously. He leaned in close; close enough to glimpse the red of his eyes reflected on the human’s skin. “Did you mean to say my name when you came?”

Eli scoffed, deflecting. “I said it out of surprise.”

Small creases formed at the corner of Thrawn’s eyes as they narrowed. “You’re in my room. Hardly surprising.”

“Maybe I wanted to be found,” Eli replied with a sly smirk.

Thrawn hummed skeptically, retreating to settle himself between Eli’s legs. He eyed the beads on the bed and the thin cord attached to them disappearing inside the human. His groin responded to the sight with a stir of interest, arousal bubbling in his stomach. He fingered one of the smooth metal orbs, it’s coolness chilling his warm fingers and he knew just what to do with them.

Hooking a hand in the bend of Eli’s knee, Thrawn pressed it towards his chest. He dunked his fingers into the bowl of lube, lifting his hand so the liquid would filter through his fingers. Wetting the round object in a thick coat, he placed it against Eli’s opening. 

Thrawn’s voice dropped to a low whisper. “How many of these do you have inside of you?”

Eli swallowed, nervous anticipation creeping up his spine and into his voice. “Three?”

Applying careful pressure, he monitored Eli’s expression before his eyes flicked down to watch his body compensate for the stretch, opening wide before swallowing the orb. 

Eli closed his eyes and whined, “Four.” 

Curious as to how many objects Eli’s body could hold, Thrawn repeated the action, twisting and rotating another slick bead until it slid in. 

Eli clenched his fists. The sound of his broken gasp resonated in Thrawn like an incessant drum beat, pulsing in his groin. He grew stiff in his trousers at the sight beneath him. Eli was trembling. Soft moans falling from his open mouth. 

Thrawn lined up another bead. Eli shook his head in warning. 

“No?” Thrawn asked, raising a single eyebrow and applying gentle pressure. “Are you sure?”

Eli gave him a ‘don’t you dare’ look that Thrawn so loved. He relented. “Alright. Let’s get these things out of you, then.”

He wrapped his finger around the string, and began to tug, watching in fascination as the first orb eased from Eli’s body, stretching him open and then fell heavily to the sheets. Eli groaned at the extract.

“I know of something much more comfortable, anyway,” Thrawn told him. Eli chuckled, music to his ears. 

He pulled them out carefully, one by one, biting his own lip to keep from yanking at them; that’s not how Eli liked it. Eli liked the removal _slow_.

So he took his time, enjoying the effects of the beads sliding like silk from his body, savoring every back arch and satisfied squirm. Kissing him sweetly, he pulled another from his body, trapping a sigh of approval between their adjoined lips before separating. 

“Are you mad at me?” Eli asked between extractions. 

“Mad at you?” Thrawn repeated. “Why would I be mad at you?”

The final sphere fell from his body, hitting another with a sharp _clink_. Thrawn shoved them out of the way, falling heavily to the floor with a thud. Eli shrugged; worry blanketing his features. 

Grabbing at a nearby pillow Thrawn commanded, “Up.”

Without argument, Eli’s hips came off the mattress just enough for Thrawn to slide a pillow beneath them. It was not meant for comfort, necessarily, more like optimal arrangement.

“No,” Thrawn finally answered as he straightened to tall kneeling, eyeing Eli’s naked form almost predatorily as he unsealed his shirt and tossed it aside. “I’m not mad. But if you were me, how would you feel?”

He rose from the bed to unbuckle his trousers and drop his bottoms to the floor, erection springing free of the restrictive clothing. He lowered himself back down, reassuming his position between Eli’s knees. 

Taking a palm full of lube from the bowl and soaking his own cock, he teased at Eli’s opening with a single, moist finger and slipped inside. Met with zero resistance he pushed in a second, finding Eli slick and ready for him. 

The human was watching him, bottom lip pinched between his teeth. Thrawn removed his fingers and aligned himself casually with Eli’s opening. 

“Well?”

“I, um,” Eli murmured, his eyes flashing down to where Thrawn patiently waited, promising to take him. He wasn’t entirely sure he believed Thrawn when he said he wasn’t mad. “I guess I’d just want to make sure nothing could replace - _oh fuck_.”

He was cut off as Thrawn entered him in one fluid motion, sliding past tight rings to expand his readied opening even further. “Exactly.”

 _“Thrawn,”_ he ground out, pressing his head back into the pillow it rested on.

“Pain?”

“No,” came his strained reply.

“Sensitive?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

Thrawn slowed but continued to press forward, stopping only when he was so deep his balls grazed Eli’s cheeks. He paused and waited for the human’s breathing to stabilize, his eyes to open. Taking all necessary precautious, he’d angled himself to avoid the human’s most sensitive spot.

“Better than your toys?” Thrawn asked him, swiftly swooping down to plant a kiss to his forehead. 

“Better,” Eli confirmed, stiff but controlled. “Bigger.”

Thrawn took the back of Eli’s other leg and pressed it forward so both his knees were near his shoulders. Still he waited, ensuring Eli’s body acclimated to his size. He took these extra moments to gingerly trail his nails, feather light, along the underside of Eli’s thighs.

When he was finally relaxed, when that little crease between his eyebrows smoothed out, Thrawn drug his hips back, pulling out to the tip, and rammed back in. The human’s eyes shot wide open and his mouth parted to let loose a deep groan; one of surprise but also definite, unmistakable pleasure.

His hands came instinctually to Thrawn’s. The Chiss interlaced their fingers and together they held Eli’s thighs open. Thrawn pulled himself from the humans tight heat once again, slamming into him on reentry. 

“ _Fuck_ , Thrawn…”

Covering Eli’s balls with one hand, Thrawn rolled the delicate sacs with tender care in his palm. Eli jumped at their sensitivity. 

“How many times have you come?” 

“Once.”

Thrawn playfully tightened his grasp, fingertips curling in the coarse hair there.

“Twice! Twice.” Eli exclaimed, his flinch turning to a low snigger. “I’ve... been here a while.”

“I see,” Thrawn said. He hadn’t been lying to Eli when he said he wasn’t angry, but knowing he’d been in here alone, probably for hours, persuaded Thrawn to very quickly make a mental note: they’d have their breaks _together_ from now on. 

“Let us see what’s left in you.” 

Another strong thrust. Eli blinked hard before opening his eyes to meet blazing red ones. “Thrawn,” he chuckled anxiously. “I just came...”

“I didn’t say it had to be now,” Thrawn said with a sly smile, continuing to fondle the sacs between his legs. “I’m patient, you know that.”

One more pound into his body and pause. Pleasure radiated through Eli like sparks lighting a flame, smoldering deep in his chest, core, groin; burning hot like the crimson stare of Thrawn’s eyes. 

“Thrawn,” Eli whimpered, fists balling up the fabric he lay on, the burgundy color an alluring contrast to his tan complexion.

Thrawn kissed him, his voice carrying a sliver of humor. “Yes, love?”

The most enticing brown eyes he’d ever seen shone up at him, the expression in them inviting; even more inviting than his legs splayed open when he’d first arrived on the scene because the expression also held a _challenge._

“Do it again.”

His cock twitched inside of Eli, and he did as he was told.

Again.

_And again._

They were not short on time and Thrawn intended to take up every second. He’d drag this out as long as he could. Or, as long as was reasonably fair to Eli. He maintained the same torturous, intermittent pace until the human’s hips came bucking off the pillow, in pursuit of his own unfulfilled need.

“Faster, Thrawn...please. _Faster._ ” 

Thrawn only half obliged him, rocking his hips in a constant rhythm with less depth, but a tad quicker. Eli’s eyes rolled back in his head when Thrawn’s mouth captured his, completely taken with the tenderness of Thrawn’s affections in odd contrast to the pounding from before. 

A thin sheen of perspiration appeared at Eli’s hairline, the ends of his tousled brown locks adhering to his forehead. 

_He was beautiful._ So open to Thrawn, so vulnerable, so ready to please him. A sense of responsibility always accompanied these thoughts; a responsibility to protect his human. Protect and provide, and _provide_ certainly encompassed a wide range of duties. 

Eli yanked his head to the side; tearing his lips from Thrawn’s warm, wet mouth, turning a mock glare up at him. The Chiss saw it as a rather adorable pout; Eli did not enjoy waiting.

As much as Thrawn loved Eli’s pout, he had every intention of ensuring his pleasure in this, even if said pleasure would be met on the other side of his carefully orchestrated undoing.

Thrawn launched into his harder thrusts again, taking in Eli’s utter zeal with every jolt, hearing his breath leave him in forceful gusts of air. He drove forward; _hard_. Then he pulled completely out of him, forcing his legs open wide to admire the gaping hole he’d left behind before shoving back in, evoking a beautiful chain of obscene curses from Eli’s mouth. 

“Thrawn… please.”

“Patience, love.”

As cool and collected as Thrawn appeared on the outside, on the inside he was a raging rancor. Taking his time ravaging Eli and making him suffer in the best way always produced favorable results, but it also meant driving himself to the brink of insanity. Being inside Eli’s sweet heat and _controlling_ himself was damn near impossible. 

He growled, squeezing his eyes tightly shut in barely restrained impatience. 

The sultry sound was mirrored deep in Eli’s throat and Thrawn couldn’t help but smile in dark amusement. The human’s erection grew thicker and longer against his stomach, a line of viscous liquid leaking from the tip. Taking the shaft in hand, he thumbed the slit to spread precum across the red, rounded cockhead.

Eli’s lips parted as Thrawn matched the speed of his hand with the timing of his thrusts, pitching his hips to finally drag along that sweet bundle deep inside of him. It was swollen and sensitive and wouldn’t require much stimulation to send him shouting.

_“Thrawn!”_

Eli’s hips responded to the brush of his prostate in an indiscernible pattern, too erratic for even Thrawn to riddle out. 

“Too much?”

He didn’t respond. He just muttered, “I…” eyes falling shut, crinkling in concentration. “I...”

Bringing his mouth to one compact, light pink nub on Eli’s chest, Thrawn circled his tongue around it before flicking the raised flesh. “Not yet.”

“But I’m so close,” he moaned as Thrawn continued giving him long strokes, tightening his grip at the tip and _twisting_ just so.

Thrawn was teasing him, instigating his thirst. He would let him come, eventually. He’d learned that lesson once before when Eli hadn’t spoken to him for a week after he’d denied him an orgasm. He would never do that again.

The human was barely breathing, muttering incoherently, his rosy cheeks and neck flushed in frustration and desire.

“Breathe,” Thrawn told him, with an odd kind of encouragement in the tone of his voice.

Eli did as he was instructed, trying to relax, but his exhale turned into a high-pitched cry of alarm when Thrawn shoved in again. _“Thrawn...”_

“Don’t come,” Thrawn warned.

Pleasure raked Eli’s body as electricity ignited every nerve inside of him each time Thrawn rubbed against his prostate, each time he ran his large palm along the underside of his aching cock. 

His hips shot off the pillow and into Thrawn’s hand, demanding more stimulation. The urgency coiled like a tightly wound spool deep in his core. He grew more restless, becoming a whimpering, writhing mess below Thrawn.

“Stop moving,” Thrawn told him with a low chuckle.

 _An order._ Nothing new to Eli. But still…

As if the maddening pace wasn’t bad enough, Thrawn’s strokes ceased every time Eli’s hips came off the pillow. So he focused his attention on the sensation of Thrawn’s fingernails, digging into his legs, seeking any form of stimulation that might tip him over the edge.

“ _Please_ , Thrawn. I need…I _need_ it.” He moaned, a plea so desperate that he didn’t recognize his own voice. “Please let me come.”

“Not yet.” A smug smirk tugged at the corners of Thrawn’s mouth as he marveled at his work playing out before him. 

Eli knew he had no intentions of being cruel, but still…he was so _mean._

He wondered how he could get him back.

Clenching his muscles tight on the next thrust, he narrowed his rim around the base of Thrawn’s shaft.

 _“Eli.”_

Thrawn released Eli’s cock. His sharp nails dug deeper into the supple flesh of Eli’s thigh in response to the sudden, unexpected squeeze.

Eli grinned, his eyelids drooping as he savored the sensation of what might normally be painful, but Eli knew no pain. His heightened arousal brought him only pleasure and he _craved_ it; Thrawn couldn’t hurt him.

Then to Eli’s horror, Thrawn pulled out — all the way — wrenching the wonderful fullness from his body.

 _No, no, no._ Eli’s mind cried out, his body bending at the middle, hands reaching, fingers clawing at Thrawn’s shoulders and arms.

“Ok, ok, ok,” he breathed. “I won’t do it again. Come back.”

Thrawn’s squinted. “Promise?”

The human blushed, his expression sincere and honest; beautiful brown eyes gazing up at him. “I promise. Please…don’t stop.”

Silence. An acknowledgement. Then without warning Thrawn plunged back in, hard and fast.

“Oh, fuck _yes_.”

Eli’s elation was short-lived for Thrawn returned to the same infuriating cadence, pausing long seconds between each rough thrust. The human reached for his own cock. Thrawn grabbed his wrist and slammed it to the bed before he could touch himself.

Eli’s back arched off the mattress. “ _Touch_ me, Thrawn.”

Thrawn refused, and with another jerk of his hips Eli was sent spiraling into another time and place, where he didn’t care what he had to do for it. Did Thrawn expect him to beg? 

Because he would.

“P-please,” his voice breaking and just above a whisper. His body trembled uncontrollably with impossible arousal. “F-fuck me, Thrawn. _Please_.” 

“Wait, love,” came Thrawn’s soft reply. This wasn’t easy for him either and he was beginning to lose himself to Eli’s delicious warmth. He took him again, harder.

Eli’s mouth split open in an unmitigated wail. _“I can’t!”_

Scorching pleasure rained over him, his body on fire, his insides burning. His eyes watered. He wouldn’t cry, he _wouldn’t._ But he couldn’t stop the pitiful shriek that broke free from his open mouth; the almost inhuman cry echoing off the walls.

“Thrawn, please. I can’t… _anything_ , please. _Ruin me_.”

Just a little harder, a little faster. Eli needed it more than he needed air. Harsh, ruthless pleasure coursed through his body, reaching the peak of ecstasy time and time again, but never spilling over into that desperately longed for state of rapture. With each sharp drive of Thrawn’s hips, every cell inside him screamed for release; for mercy.

His knuckles were white, his toes curling under, eyes screwed tightly shut. His breath was coming in rapid pants, his cock throbbing in the open. He couldn’t take it anymore, the wait was _agonizing_. 

Thrawn’s hips rolled and Eli threw his head back onto the pillow, expecting it this time.

He was so close… 

But at the exact moment Eli would have come Thrawn abruptly halted all motion, eliciting a tortured sob from Eli. He canted; curling off the pillow, body yearning, aching for release, leaning towards the one being he wanted for the most. If Thrawn so much as moved his hips an inch…

He hovered over him, lips barely grazing Eli’s ear as he whispered, “Come for me.”

With one final, demanding, calculated thrust Eli came with a liberating cry, shooting what cum he had left onto his belly, quivering under Thrawn until the waves of pleasure calmed. 

He breathed heavily, ragged and rough, his eyelids firmly sealed. His heart was filled with relief, his body still filled with Thrawn. 

“Keep going,” the human insisted. It had taken a moment to clear the haze from his mind, coming down and back to himself. Thrawn smiled and kissed his forehead in adoration. Eli placed a flat palm on his chest. “I can handle it. I want you to finish.”

“There are other-”

_“Inside me.”_

Desire so white hot and intense that he was blinded by it, roared like a feral creature in Thrawn’s groin. His eyes flicked back and forth between Eli’s, ensuring his sincerity.

Thrawn kissed him hungrily the next time, open mouthed, teeth colliding and pulling at swollen lips. Hoisting Eli’s legs up onto his broad shoulders, he craned his head to press his lips against the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. Then, seizing slender hips with a bruising hold, he struck up a fast pace, thrusting hard and deep, ramming into the man below him with fierce, untamed _need._

Eli watched him from below, expression taut but fully compliant, held captive by the euphoric look on Thrawn’s face and watching as he allowed his body to be used.

Thrawn was losing himself, teetering on the cusp of beautiful oblivion, his pulse picking up with every breach of Eli’s body. His hips snapped repeatedly, slamming into him with unreserved, rigorous abandon. He finished with one last thrust and a strangled grunt, spilling his seed deep inside Eli. 

The other man’s expression relaxed and a gentle smile graced his lips as he reached for Thrawn. His legs fell off his shoulders to the silken sheets, upturning the precariously placed bowl of lube to reveal the creature on the bottom.

Fighting his body’s minute and reflexive twitches, Thrawn permitted himself to be lowered and lovingly kissed, breaking away only once to catch his breath. He pulled out of Eli’s tender body and curled both his arms under his human, pressing their bodies together, chest-to-chest. 

“I love you,” he whispered into the crook of Eli’s neck.

Eli stroked his damp hair, fingertips trailing soothingly along the length of his spine as his eyes fell shut in superlative bliss. “I love you, too.”

There were very few things that Thrawn knew for certain in this life, but there was one thing he was absolutely sure of. Eli possessed all of him, in every way, and he always would. 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it :)


End file.
